She Came With the Rain
by NaomiSpice
Summary: There's a mysterious woman who haunts Zabuza for a whole summer. He finally confronts her, and intends to make her stay... (Oneshot Romance)


Another dreaded summer in the land of waves. It's hot. Too hot. I look up at the skies to the west, as a dark shadow approaches. Rain. I'll be damned. Well… I guess it's too late for that. I find myself ready to stand, and travel with the rain to the east, where my next target awaits me. Sword in hand, I swing it over my shoulder, and start to walk. Not a second later, the rain hits. It's still hot, but the rain was cooler. I raise my face to the sky, soaking up the feeling. It's in my nature to love water.

Breaking my trance, I step on, only to stop again. Before me, by a few feet, was a woman. A woman with long, full, dark hair. Slowly she came forward- as he white dress trailed behind her. The rain had soaked her.

Standing in front of me- I drop my sword to the wet sand at my feet. Bearing a small smile, she lay a hand on my bare chest, and took my hand. From what power I could not control, my body began to sway with her. Leaning, and stepping every which way. Instinct threw itself in my way, and we danced. She looked up at me slowly, her eyes were sad, but longing, our bodies pressed against each other, so close I could feel her heart racing, and my own. Her dress was transparent, and the fabric had thinned, the space between us vanished. Her lips were inches from mine the entire time, I felt intoxicated. The hot summer rain dripped on us, I leaned forward to kiss her, and as quick as she appeared, she was gone.

I am left in the heat of the twilight. All the rain had gone. For the first time in my life, I felt full and alive. But not now. I took in a deep breath. I don't know who she was...or where she came from. But I missed her.

* * *

In the outskirts of the Village hidden in Steam, I make due to stay the night in the canyon. I sit on a rock, near the canyon wall. It's hot here too. Not like in the mist- where it's damp and hot. The air was so dry, it drank the water right out of you, even at night. I thought of that day- when the rain came, and the woman...she was there. I long to see her again- for reasons I cannot explain. I crave to be in her presence.

But as if my thoughts acted upon themselves, I felt a drop of rain on my arm.

And another- soon dozens.

The sun was setting, and the rain poured down, taking shades of orange and gold from the sun. I couldnt believe it. I looked away from the sun in the distance. There she was.

White dress, flowing dark hair- just like before. She gently held her hand out to me, I took it, and drew her close. Despite the heat- her warmth was soothing. Her hands reached to touch my face, and the rain began to let up. I prayed this did not mean goodbye. Our eyes met- and I felt weak. I blinked, and she left. The rain had gone, and the ground was already dry.

It was as if nothing had ever happened. I cursed under my breath. I was angry- but not at the woman, angry at myself for letting her get the best of me for the second time.

* * *

At home, or the place I call home in the land of mist, I am contemplating what to do. My head was swimming with troubles. Things to do, people to kill, money to owe. Life as a lone ninja isn't easy. I rubbed my forehead, and looked at all the assignments and contracts on my table. Summer was nearing its end, fall was approaching. I hadn't seen the woman in over a month. I shook my head in shame, with all the strength I had in battle, a woman with no name was my greatest weakness. A breeze blew in through the nearest window to me. The air had been still a moment before...

Outside, past the tall weeds before the shoreline, were rain clouds. I leaped up, shoeless, shirtless, and not bearing my forehead protector, I ran. She was coming here. This time I wanted her to stay.

Sure as the rain came, so did she- behind me, I spun around. She looked puzzled.

"You were waiting…for me?"

I was momentarily speechless my the paralyzing coo of her voice. My own voice shook, "Yes." Then, I embraced her, I did not want her to go.

She gently pushed me away.

"What is it?" I felt rejection reap my heart.

But she smiled, raised her hands on my neck, to unravel my bandages that masked my face. The white tape fell to the damp sand.

"The storm will last." She whispered to my ear, "Let us go..."

Her hand in mine, I took her into the shelter of my home. My hands pulled down the sleeves of her damp, white gown, and it floated to the floor. Her eyes traveled with her hands, from my shoulders, to my waist. My heart pounded a thousand times in that one second. Suddenly she looked up at me, and her lips melted together with mine. Mid-kiss, she'd untied my pants.

I picked her up gently and lay her on the dry sheets of my bed. I fell over her, lips meshing together. We held each other lightly, I was afraid to hold too tight, fearing that I might break her.

As if she could read my thoughts, she whispered to me, "So...be gentle..."

And I tried to be- but my inner demon couldn't help but want to bite just a little.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered.

She was silent- but she brought me down with her. We sunk into the bed, together.

Deep and warm, but slowly, we loved. I held her close to me always, I never was harsh or fast- she was all the pleasure I needed. She was all that I wanted.

After the rain on our skin had been run off and replaced by sweat, and a single kiss' passion meant more and more each time, our breathing progressed. We moved together, like the rhythm of dancing from the day we met. She let out a small moan-

To hear her only fueled my need to take- the greed of the real demon that I am wanted more. She winced; I could feel her hot breath on my skin.

I rushed myself only a little- her hips swayed to my motion. Our stomachs were pressed together; I could feel every muscle between us tighten and relax.

I stopped to look at the pain in her big, dark eyes. I examined her torso, which was covered with raw, red scratches. I had scarred her- hurt her in my attempt to love. It seems not even a monster can't feel passion without bringing pain upon those he is passionate for…

As carefully as I possibly could, I released myself from her flesh, and held her to me. Another deep kiss told her I was sorry. And side-by-side we slept. I rested for a moment, expecting to hear thunder and rain pouring on the roof- but the rain had ceased...and she was still here…


End file.
